The Nightmare on Elm Street
by J.Griffin
Summary: A dream boogeyman finds Nancy and her friends. To stay they will do anything despite the risks.
1. Kris POV

Kris (POV)

I walked down the endless, cold, dark, damp, hallway and all I hear is the scratching of metal. As I took each step the tension of someone watching me grew and grew. The scariest part was….I didn't know how I got here. This is scarier than when Nancy found actual human bones and took them to school. My heart stopped when I heard the laugh of raspy old voice. If Glen were here, he'd probably say that this was some sort of John Carpenter movie. I finally had found another doorway after walking what felt like miles. Through it was a boiler room that sent chills up my spine just by looking at it. Now the fear that was traveling through my entire body reached its climax. However, when I turned around to leave, all that was there was a wall blocking my escape. The sound of scraping metal grew louder and louder. I started to walk a little faster than I had in the hallway as I explored the creepy architecture. I looked at every path way, around every corner to find nothing but pipes and machines. As I explored more, I began to find white curtains hanging from upper levels. Then something had torn threw one of the curtains that caused me to run for my life. I was running so fast that my heart would explode. I finally had gotten to a dead end. I turned around to see the "something" that had been chasing me running to a different point. I started to walk and look at what it was doing. Before I even got a yard to the corner, something grabbed me from behind. I finally realized it was a man with burnt skin, and claws that could easily cut your skin. He also had a red and green Christmas sweater with a hat. When the claws started to reach for my stomach, I struggled to get free and heard my black shirt that I always wear to bed rip. Then finally I woke screaming to the top of my lungs just like every other night. I heard running footsteps coming towards my bedroom. The door had swung open revealing my mother had heard me.

**Springwood, Ohio**

**Fall 1984**

"Are you okay, Kris?" She asked with a concerned tone. She had her hair all rustled up which had meant she was sleeping. Otherwise, she wouldn't be caught dead with that hair. I had answered yes to her question and apologized for waking her up. She was then staring at my shirt which was now ruined.

"We need to start cutting your fingernails young lady. My god, you have to stop having those types of dreams." She left before I wanted to explain. I had to get rid of the shirt. I took off one shirt and put on another one that had been on the floor. Then I took a look at my fingernails. They were neither sharp nor long enough to tear the shirt.

In the morning, I had rushed out the door without breakfast. I wanted a reasonable explanation for how could a nightmare man rip your shirt in a dream and it gets ripped in real life. Then I heard the brakes to a car right next to me. It was my friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Springwood, Ohio Fall 1984

My name is Nancy Holbrook, I have a brother named Rod Lane, and my dad is Sheriff Lane. Different last names I know. My mom and I hated the last name "Lane". My dad didn't mind. So we took my mom's maiden name. My Brother and I have two friends: Glen and Kris. Kris just broke up with Rod (They were at it for 8 months now) after she discovered he liked another girl (no surprise on Rod's end). Just yesterday I learned that Glen liked me (Not a big surprise since we hang out everyday and he's always nervous around me.). The drama doesn't end there. I've been having some pretty weird dreams in which a guy's trying to kill me. You might think that's not a big deal, but this guy has razors on his hand! When ever I get cut in the dream, I'm cut in real life. Plus my mom and dad are hiding something.

It was 8:00am when we had arrived at school in Glen's black mustang. He carefully parked along the side of the curve right in front of our school's sign. Me, Glen, and Kris didn't bother to open the door plus with it being a convertible we could easily jump out. We weren't your popular group of teenagers. When I was in the 5th grade, I found bones. I didn't know if they belonged to an animal or an actual person. I wondered if my teacher knew (this was when I was walking to school). So I took them to school. I went to the front of the room, and not thinking of the other kids beside me. I took them out, and as soon as the teacher and the kids saw…they screamed! It nearly busted my head it was loud. They belong to a man who was murdered a few years ago. From then on I was labeled as "The Freak". Sad story yes, but I've learned to ignore their remarks. Glen and Kris are all I need now. I didn't care about the jocks or the cheerleaders. I didn't care who won the freaking science fair. Honestly, I didn't care!

"What's up?" Rod jumped and tackled Glen to the ground. I looked over and saw Kris's disgusted face at Rod. She didn't want to ever see him again. Kris then walked over to Rod, who had just got off the ground from tackling Glen, and kicked him (in which I don't think he has) in the balls. Kris is not the girl you cheat on! Rod fell to the ground groaning in pain. Glen was laughing so hard he might've died from a heart attack! I guess it was the high-light of his day.

"She's still mad at me?" He looked at me. Glen finally was starting to breathe normally. I just stood there and gave him a look.

"Oh no! She loves you!" Glen said sarcastically. Rod finally was out of pain. He got up, shook the grass off his shirt, and left.

"I have to high five Kris for that." Glen said while still laughing a little. Even I had to admit that was funny. I mean sure me and Rod are brother and sister, but he deserved that one.

"She would make a pretty good horror star!" Glen has an obsession over horror films. From John Carpenter to a guy whose name was…..Craven I think. He knew everyone who worked in the horror industry.

"Let me guess, your going to call John Carpenter and ask for Kris to be the next 'Jamie Lee Curtis'?" He was now grinning.

"Maybe..." I smiled back at him. Then the bell rang.

"I have to go I can't be late for Bio again." While running he waved bye to me and disappeared into the hundreds of kids in front of the school.

Kris (POV)

It was midnight, and all I was thinking about was how to make Rod pay for what he did. I was lying on my bed with my head propped on a pillow watching MTV. Rod was a jock and a terrible one at that. He was eying this girl named Jessica (Who is head cheerleader). One day I asked him if he wanted to go to dinner. He said he was busy, and couldn't go. So I went to a movie. In the movie I saw in the back of the movie theater kissing her! So feeling vengeful I went them, and starting punching Rod. He left with a bloody nose. Jessica came up to me, and said that she was really sorry. She hadn't known that we were dating. A week later, Jessica went up to Rod and slapped him. Rod deserves everything that is coming to him.

I was mesmerized into the TV, but jumped when I heard twigs snap outside. My window was opened and was being held up by one of my text books. I got up and took the book from its place and threw it on the floor. As I was walking, something crashed through the window, and grabbed me. Then I woke up. I was sweating. Then my eye caught the sight of blood on the sheets. The same man in the boiler had cut my arm. I got up, found a long cloth fabric, wrapped it around the wound, and went back to bed.

In the morning, I rushed out of the house as I did the morning before. Glen picked me up, and I began to tell them everything. They said that they to have been experiencing the same nightmares. They had scratches, bruises, and had heard a song that I remembered from a nightmare I had when I was a kid. "One two, Freddy's coming for you…" It was horrifying especially when the little girls were singing it. Feeling scared, I asked them if they wanted to have a sleep over at my house. It was the perfect opportunity. My parents would be out of the house, and I finally wouldn't be alone. However, Nancy was going to have to bring Rod over.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat next to Kris and Glen in the living room of Kris's house with an awkward silence. I guess we just got a little (a lot) freaked out when we found out we all dreamt of a boogeyman-like type person. Rod hadn't come over yet. He said he had to pick up something before he got here. So I guess Kris was now planning on ways of killing him. If it comes to calling the police I was never apart of this little "gathering". Glen wasn't supposed to be over here. He was actually supposed to be babysitting his little sister. However, he made a deal with her: She wouldn't tell his parents if he gave her access to the stereo whenever she wanted. It was tough but he agreed. After all, it was his most prized possession. I think it was either Kris or me that he came over here for. I had guessed 85% of it was for me. Not be selfish or anything, but he was a little obsessed over me (in a good way). He found me interesting. No one like him had ever actually wanted to be my friend. I was glad I had a person like him around, or otherwise I might've gone insane. Kris might join the popular side of the spring wood (Star wars reference). She has been hanging around with one of my tormentors: Jessica. Since she and Rod broke up they've been hanging out with each other. She sat next to me in class one day and told me that she had thoughts of joining the cheerleading squad. She's becoming a little more like them everyday. It seems like in high school everything does fall apart. What is the purpose of a cheerleader anyways? They're just there so the jocks can have someone to screw. Kris isn't that type of girl. I guess know one will ever understand humanity. Is it that complicated?

Glen finally went over to Kris's stereo and turned on the radio to Jimi Hendrix's "All Along the Watchtower". Then he sat in the blue chair next to it. We just sat there with daggering eyes at him that said "Really?" He stood up again and turned off the radio. Kris picked up a book (The book that I will burn one day) that was about cheerleading moves. She looked over at me, and I gave her the "WTF" look.

"Sad I might lose one of my best friends to the cheerleading squad." I finally blurted out. She looked over at me as if I was crazy or something.

"Nancy! What the hell! You are not going to lose me to them." I really wanted to get this off my chest to her and get some closure so I continued.

"It's only a matter of time before you start tormenting me to, or has that never even crossed your mind?" Kris was now in defense mode.

"I will never be as low as them I just want extra activity in school to do. Is that so wrong? And besides it's not even your decision to make!" Now I honestly didn't want to fight anymore. I realized I was being a little bit selfish.

"Do you promise never to be as low as the rest, Kris?" She started to smile.

"I promise." Glen walked over to us and sat by the coffee table.

"Well that was the best 5-minute soap-opera I've ever seen." Kris and I looked at each other, got an idea, and then looked back at Glen. We got up to head to the kitchen. On the way we pushed Glen onto the floor. We were starting to laugh. Then we all heard scraping outside. It was mimicking the same sound we heard in our nightmares. Glen started walking to the back door. Kris and I hid behind him using him as a shield. It sounded like scraping was coming from somewhere in the bushes. We urged Glen to check things out. Glen was walking lone into what could be trouble.

"Who the fuck is it!" Glen yelled at the bushes. If he was going to get any louder someone might've called the police. My dad doesn't know I'm here so you'd see how that would work out for me. Glen turned around signaling that there was nothing.

"Booze!" Rod yelled out tackling Glen with two cases of beer in his hands making us jump.

"Touchdown! Rod Lane scores four yards from the goal-line!" I was laughing my ass off, Kris was still disgusted at Rod, and Glen was laying on the ground white as a sheep.

"That was brilliant!" I said while laughing. Kris was still sickened by Rod's presence.

"It was stupid!" Kris had a look that read "Be right I'm going to get an axe chop off your head".

"Aw….did I scare little Glendela" He said pointing at Glen. When Rod turned around to talk to Nancy, Glen flipped him off with both fingers and stuck his tongue out at him while holding his mouth open with both fingers. It caused me to laugh, which made Rod turn around to see what Glen was doing. However, all he saw was Glen looking around the yard making him look innocent.

We got in the house with the beer. I was sober, because if my dad ever caught me drunk, he wouldn't spare my ass in court and disown me as his daughter. He said it's only a man thing. It made me wonder since it was a "man thing". Did that make my mom a man? No way was she ever sober. She always hides the liquor. It's just for her after all. Rod was already getting drunk. Kris was way over the limit. How do I know this? Cause Rod and her were on the floor making out. Glen and didn't want to touch a single bottle. Beer disgusted us both. Finally Rod took Kris in the bedroom whom was now no longer drunk and forgiving to Rod. Rod always said he had that magic "touch". This was very creepy. Now we were sitting in the living room listening to Kris's screams in the room. We knew exactly what they were doing in there, which made it even harder to enjoy the night.

"Well…that was very interesting." Glen said finally breaking the silence. He got up and turned the radio on that was now playing "Burning for You" by the Blue Oyster Cult. He took his spot in the blue he sat in. I gave him the look again. He got up turned the radio off as it was near the end of the song, and sat next to me again. He started to get up and turn the radio on.

"Glen…"

"Sitting down." He said sitting down again. This made him not go for the radio anymore.

It was around 2:00am when I decided to go to sleep. Glen said I could have the bed and he would take the couch. Kris and Rod were still at it, which kept me up through the night. I got up, walked to the wall that divided Kris's room from the guest room, and started to bang on the wall.

"Shut the fuck up!" At last they had finally stopped.

Kris's nightmare

Kris walked down to the kitchen after her little "moment" with Rod. She had guessed that they were back together again, but was questioning it. Should she get back together with him after what he did? At least this could bring him up only to being a friend. I stood still when I heard the same screeching noise Rod was making earlier. Kris slowly opened the back door.

"Rod, you jump out and scare I'll rip them off!" Kris yelled viciously into her backyard. Kris grabbed an axe that was lying on a toolbox. Cautiously, she walked deeper into the darkness of her backyard. As she took each step, the screeching became louder.

"Please stop this! Go away! If you're looking for a house to rob, I know where the sheriff lives." Then the scariest voice she'd ever hear in her life.

"Aw you'd really rat out a friend like that?" The voice was evil like a killer, and scarred as if something injured his throat. Kris looked around only to find a silhouette under a tree. Kris turned pale when laying eyes on it. She was not blinking afraid that something could happen the next second.

"What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?" Kris then took control knowing it was a dream and woke up next to Rod. She had seen her window was propped open. She got up lazily, and closed it. When she turned around, something crashed through the window and grabbed her. As soon as it did they both landed on the bed.

Rod felt shaking next to him. Kris was struggling to get away from something. Rod tried to get a hold of her, but was kicked off the bed. Kris then started to levitate in the air and was still struggling. Kris bounced off the walls and ceiling like a doll. She nearly hit him, but he had ducked just in time to avoid it. Finally she stopped, but something that was not seen had cut her deep from her chest to her stomach. Blood splashed all over Rod. Then her lifeless body dropped to the bed making more blood spill.

Nancy was trying to get the door open, but with no success. Glen ran up to the door, kicked it, and broke the lock. However, all there was to find was Kris's corpse and no Rod, but an open window that Rod must've used for his escape.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I sat in my father's office, I could still see flashes of Kris's bloody mangled body. Glen sat right outside the office staring into blankness. It was ripping me apart that I had to see what I saw. One of my best friends butchered in her own home, and I heard it all. The screaming, the banging on the walls, and the sound of Rod yelling at her. Had he really done it? Did he drink too much alcohol? Well one thing was for sure. Dad was going to disown him. There was no doubt about. In my mind my heart stopped once I had walked into her room, but reality said I was at the police station. Every inch of me was shocked. I didn't blink. All I did for thirty minutes was cry and stare, cry and stare. Then I heard my dad talking to a deputy outside of the office next to Glen. The deputy said he had seen this before, but was not allowed to say where. Those words made me feel even worse. If they had a hunch, they should go with it and try to figure it out. I looked over at my dad, and he didn't look like he was going to disown Rod. He looked like he had been experiencing a nightmare that had occurred before. I heard the entrance door open that revealed to be my mom. She looked like a lost child in a store that was panicking. Her eyes finally fell on me. She more worried than the time Rod stopped breathing and we had to take him to the emergency room. She walked over to my dad who was a little more concerned than before. Glen's parents finally arrived to get him. His mom came in crying her red puffy eyes out. They hugged each other before they left. I saw my dad start walking in his office that I was in.

"Right now I only have one question…" He said sounding a little furious like I had robbed a bank, or stabbed someone.

"What the hell were you doing over there without my damn permission!" Hearing him curse at me made me cry a little more. Then I had the urge to retort back at him.

"Nice to see you to, Sheriff." My got a little taken back and now had an apologizing look on his face. He was really worried. After all, I am his one and only daughter.

"I told her to go to get out of the house. She has been studying overly hard…" My mom said in my defense. I was never really studying. I told her the real reason before, and I asked her not to tell dad. Otherwise, this would turn into a crime scene with him. I guess it wouldn't have made a difference. Except the other option didn't involve one of my best friends getting slaughtered.

"You should've warned me. I have another question to. Was there any alcohol?" He caught me there. There was a lot enough to flood the entire world. So I looked away from him and nodded.

"Jesus Christ! Rod…when I find him he'll…." I was now worried. He couldn't abandon Rod. Even if he did this, which I doubt. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He even told me if she was murdered, he'd do a lot more than avenge her. Rod was my brother. Not even a hard ass like my dad would keep us from at least talking each other.

"Oh you'll do what? Lock him up and throw away the key! Dad I love you, but you can be a real hard ass when it comes to your job!" Now my dad, mom, and the deputy were all taken back. My dad had a very stunned look, my mom was like "What did you just say?", and the deputy had a look that read: "High five Nancy Holbrook!"

"We were there for her, dammit! She was having the same dreams as Glen and I!" It felt like I was fighting with people who I didn't even know. To give them evidence of the terrors we were experiencing, I pulled up one of my sleeves to show a brutal scar I had gotten form one of my dreams.

"The dream is real, Dad! I don't know how, but they are!" He was really surprised in me. This is the first time I've ever spoken to him like that. He slowly took three steps toward me. He was trying to find the right words to say to me, but instead he planted a slap across my face. I heard my mother gasp as soon as he did that.

"You…..have no reason to talk to me like that. I was just worried about you that's all." I wanted to leave the building, and never look at my father again. I started to walk out the door, but stopped to tell him one last thing for that night.

"I had every right to talk to you like that." I was right. He was never the father figure me and my mom had to live in fear of him ever since I was born. Which he was never there to see. He fills our house with alcohol, and no one ever talks shit about him or to him.

The Funeral

Rain was pouring on the crowd on the day Kris was being buried. As I was growing up, Kris and I watched each other's back and have done so much for each other. I didn't want to think of her as dead not now. There were many people at Kris's funeral. Even Jessica managed to show up. Kids from our school were looking at me as if I had done it. Kris's parents were the biggest emotional wreck at the funeral. I ignored the priest's words as I saw Jessica talking and looking at me. I looked at a faraway hill and saw Rod standing before he left. Finally it was time to leave. I started walking to my mom's car before I heard Jessica's voice behind me.

"Hey freak! What's it like to kill your own best friend?" That hurt deep down inside. Then the battle began.

"You know Jessica I thought you were doing this to for the bone, but I guess it's because your boyfriend gave you herpes and started hitting on Meagan." Meagan was on a lower level than me. Like an "Oh my god, that kid will commit suicide if she doesn't make friends with someone soon" level.

"You bully people because you have a drunken dad at home that doesn't even love you. Also, weren't you the target in 1st. grade. That's right you wore all those cavities. Maybe if you don't leave the fuck alone like a good cheerleading bitch does, I could remind the whole school about that." She finally got angry and left. In the car I just stared out the window. Thinking if this guy was for real I'd have to find some ways on how to stay awake.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got back home from the funeral, I immediately left the house again. I was going to beat this guy one way or another. Little did I know what the day had in store for me. I went to the drug store to find anything that could keep me awake, but the problem was is that I couldn't buy anything without a prescription. I would have to steal. I knew the risks. I knew how much trouble I could get in not just by my father, but the other police to. This is something my father would never take pity on me for. Even though I'm "Daddy's little girl" he would arrest me without hesitation. I looked around in the pharmacy for pills that could keep you awake. I couldn't ask for help because I was stealing so it made it a lot harder. I had found some adrenaline that could keep me going so I took it and put it in my coat pocket. Luckily the register was at the back of the store instead of the front so he didn't see me come in. I finally found some pills, but had never heard of them before they were called "hypnocil" it is suppose to suppress your dreams so I stuffed that along with the adrenaline. I finally got what I needed and started to leave before someone had yelled "Thief!" turns out it wasn't me it was another guy who had the same idea as me. I started to wonder if everyone could be having nightmares all across springwood. So I went home not wanting to risk anything else. Instead of going through the front door right away I climbed up to my room and threw the drugs through my window. I had to go through the front door otherwise my father would start a search party for me. So I walked to the red door and opened it. I said hi to my mother and father then raced upstairs. The first thing I saw when I went in my room was Glen holding the drugs and giving me a concerned look.

"Okay, I know what you are thinking, but let me explain f…" Glen interrupted me. The only thing I was thinking about is if we would still be friends after he discovered the drugs.

"Nancy are you hooked?" That question silenced my thoughts immediately.

"Look Glen I just have to stay awake. Do you know what this guy is capable of? He killed Kris, and it's only a matter of time until he kills us to!" Glen tossed the pills but I told him to keep the adrenaline for when he needed it the most. I didn't think he'd take it though, but he did anyway. Then he stared at me.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I nodded to him even though I was not sure.

Glen and me started to plan there were at least 30 pills so we were going to have to split them. He was going to spend the night over at my house tonight but first he was going to let his parents know. So I had him call from my house. My dad was at work and my mom was busy doing chores around the house so no one would really mind if he had. I looked out the window and saw the sun going down and I knew that tonight will be the end to our nightmares.


End file.
